HAPPY PARTY TRAIN
HAPPY PARTY TRAIN (Chuyến tàu cùng bữa tiệc vui nhộn) là đĩa đơn thứ ba của Aqours. Được phát hành vào ngày 5 tháng 4, 2017 dưới dạng CD và đĩa DVD/Blu-ray Lời của bài hát được viết bởi Hata Aki, phối nhạc bởi Watanabe Takuya và được biên soạn bởi Phối nhạc và biên soạn#EFFY. Danh sách bản Track 'Bản chính thức (LACM-14590)' 'CD' #HAPPY PARTY TRAIN #SKY JOURNEY # #HAPPY PARTY TRAIN (Không lời) # # # 'DVD/Blu-Ray' # Video PV bởi Lantis = |-| TVCM (bản 60s) = |-| TVCM (bản 30s) = |-| TVCM (bản 15s) = |-| Subbed Radio Drama = Liên kết ngoài: Subbed HAPPY PARTY TRAIN Radio Dramas by TMNBE Dongman Fanyi |-| Vietsub (Tạm thời) = Nhạc :Lưu ý! Các bản nhạc dưới đây không thể nghe được bằng iPad hay bất cứ thiết bị nào không thể chạy được file .ogg. Lời bài hát Rōmaji= Hiraita hana no kaori kara ukettota yo tsugi no yume o Saa doko e yukou kana Haneru you ni yukou kana Hajimari to (sayonara o) kurikaeshite Aitai no wa atarashii tokimeki umaretate negai no atsusa Dakishimete yukitai ne Karoyaka ni yukitai ne omoide wa poketto no naka Suteki na tabi ni deyou Jinsei tte sa... takusan no basho e tsudzuiteru? Wakuwaku darake sa! Omoi o nosete HAPPY HAPPY TRAIN to go! Ashita ga yonderu bokutachi o Kitai de kagayaku hitomi nara mieru yo Tooi eki de kitto nanika ga matteru ne Shiritai no wa subarashii yoake to setsunasa o yadosu yuuyake Dakara mou ikanakucha Hitori demo ikanakucha omoide o kuchizusande Ki ni shinai chiisana koto wa Itsudemo egao de itai kara Owaranai tabi o shiyou Jinsei tte ba... tameiki mo tama ni dechau yo Harahara shi houdai! Mayowazu nottara PARTY PARTY TRAIN to go! Igai na hito ga soba ni ita? Reeru wa doko made tsunagaru ka madamada wakaranai ne Zutto hashittetai PARTY TRAIN Omoi o nosete HAPPY HAPPY TRAIN to go! Ashita ga yonderu bokutachi o Mayowazu nottara PARTY PARTY TRAIN to go! Igai na hito ga soba ni ita? Kitai ni kagayaku hitomi nara mieru yo Tooi eki de kitto nanika ga matteru no ah! Doko made mo ne... HAPPY TRAIN |-| Kanji = 開いた花の香りから 受けとったよ次の夢を さあどこへ行こうかな 跳ねるように行こうかな はじまりと (さよならを) くりかえして 会いたいのは新しいときめき 生まれたて願いの熱さ 抱きしめて行きたいね 軽やかに行きたいね 思い出はポケットのなか ステキな旅に出よう 人生ってさ…たくさんの場所へ続いてる？ ワクワクだらけさ！ 想いを乗せて HAPPY HAPPY TRAIN to go！ あしたが呼んでる僕たちを 期待でかがやく瞳なら見えるよ とおい駅できっとなにかが待ってるね 知りたいのは素晴らしい夜明けと 切なさを宿す夕焼け だからもう行かなくちゃ ひとりでも行かなくちゃ 思い出をくちずさんで 気にしない　ちいさなことは いつでも笑顔でいたいから 終わらない旅をしよう 人生ってば…ためいきもたまに出ちゃうよ ハラハラし放題！ 迷わず乗ったらPARTY PARTY TRAIN to go! 意外なひとが側にいた？ レールはどこまでつながるか まだまだわからないね ずっと走ってたいPARTY TRAIN 想いを乗せてHAPPY HAPPY TRAIN to go! あしたが呼んでる僕たちを 迷わず乗ったらPARTY PARTY TRAIN to go! 意外なひとが側にいた？ 期待にかがやく瞳なら見えるよ とおい駅できっとなにかが待ってるの　 ah！どこまでもね…HAPPY TRAIN |-| Việt = Đây có phải là mùi hương của bông hoa chớm nở không nhỉ? Mình đã nhận ra giấc mơ tiếp theo rồi Nào, nên đi đâu đây nhỉ? Hay là nên nhảy đến phía trước? Bắt đầu và (tạm biệt nhé) lặp đi lặp lại Mình muốn một niềm vui mới, một ước nguyện ấm áp được sinh ra Mình muốn ôm chặt nó Mình muốn bước nhẹ nhàng đến đó với những kí ức nằm trong túi Hãy tiếp tục một cuộc hành trình tuyệt vời nào! Cuộc sống kết nối chúng ta với rất nhiều nơi Thật là thú vị! Đặt vào những cảm xúc, HAPPY HAPPY TRAIN to go! Ngày mai đang gọi chúng ta Với đôi mắt sáng đầy những hi vọng, chúng ta sẽ nhìn thấy nó thôi! Nơi ga tàu xa xôi này, có gì đó đang chờ đợi Mình muốn biết đến ánh ban mai tuyệt vời, hoàng hôn là nơi chứa đưng những nỗi đau Vì vậy bây giờ mình sẽ đi Nhưng chỉ có một mình, mình sẽ mang theo cả những kỉ niệm Mình không quan tâm đến mấy thứ nhỏ nhặt Mình luôn muốn mỉm cười Hãy tiếp tục một cuộc hành trình không có hồi kết Cuộc sống ấy... lâu lâu cũng làm mình phải thở dài Thật là hổi hộp! Nếu đi một cách không do dự, PARTY PARTY TRAIN to go! Có những con người đáng ngạc nhiên ở bên mình sao? Đường ray này kéo dài đến đâu thì chưa thể biết được Mình muốn PARTY TRAIN chạy mãi Đặt vào những cảm xúc, HAPPY HAPPY TRAIN to go! Ngày mai đang gọi chúng ta Nếu bạn đi một cách không do dự, PARTY PARTY TRAIN to go! Có những con người đáng ngạc nhiên ở bên mình sao? Với đôi mắt sáng đầy những hi vọng, chúng ta sẽ nhìn thấy nó thôi! Nơi ga tàu xa xôi này, có gì đó đang chờ đợi A! HAPPY TRAIN sẽ đi đến bất cứ đâu! Thư viện Buổi trình diễn Live *Aqours 2nd Love Live! HAPPY PARTY TRAIN TOUR **Nagoya: 5 & 6 tháng 8, 2017 **Kobe: 19 & 20 tháng 8, 2017 **Saitama: 29 & 30 tháng 9, 2017 *25 tháng 8, 2017: Animelo Summer Live 2017 -THE CARD- *21 tháng 10, 2017: Mezamashi TV PRESENTS T-SPOOK ~TOKYO HALLOWEEN PARTY~ *Aqours CLUB LIVE & FAN MEETING -Landing action Yeah!!- **Osaka: 4 & 5 tháng 11, 2017 **Sapporo: 10 tháng 12, 2017 **Fukuoka: 6 tháng 1, 2018 **Nagoya: 3 tháng 2, 2018 *Aqours CLUB LIVE & FAN MEETING Trip to Asia -Landing action Yeah!!- **Seoul: 18 tháng 11, 2017 **Shanghai: 20 tháng 1, 2018 **Taipei: 10 tháng 2, 2018 *25 tháng 11, 2017: NHK WORLD presents SONGS OF TOKYO *27 tháng 12, 2017: Sakazaki Kounosuke no Momoiro Folk Mura NEXT *8 tháng 1, 2018: DENGEKI MUSIC LIVE!! 2018 *Aqours 3rd LoveLive! Tour ～WONDERFUL STORIES～ ** Fukuoka: 7 & 8 tháng 7, 2018 * 18 tháng 11, 2018: Aqours 4th LoveLive! ～Sailing to the Sunshine～ *9 tháng 6, 2019: Aqours 5th LoveLive! ～Next SPARKLING!!～ *6 tháng 7, 2019: Aqours World LoveLive! in LA ～BRAND NEW WAVE～ Ngoài lề Chú thích Thể_loại:Aqours Thể_loại:Bài hát Aqours Thể_loại:Aqours songs Thể_loại:Love Live! Thể_loại:Love Live! Sunshine!! Thể_loại:Bài hát của Aqours Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Happy party train Thể_loại:Matsuura Kanan Thể_loại:Cá heo